Another
by Nnysbestfriend
Summary: What if Nny discovered he wasn't completely alone in the city? The PG-13 for some violence and sort-of-swearing.


Yes! It's another fic from ME!!!! Nnysbestfriend!!! If you care at all about my insanity, which is something I'd never want to lose, R&R. Rest and Relax. No, sorry, just kidding, I mean Read and Review. ^_^ Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, only a shirt in his likeness. Please do not sue me, I admitted it's not mine, What more do you WANT from me?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*~*~*There Was Another*~*~*  
  
"FINE, fine fine fine. I'll go out. I guess I am kinda hungry anyway."  
  
"Wonderful, it will be good for you. You need fresh air."  
  
"HAH! Like I'll ever be able to smell anything but the shit that has clouded my nostrils ever since that uknown time when I moved here, whenever that was. Not that it matters. Just shut up. You won again." Nny put on his jacket and backpack and reluctantly left the house. Reverend Meat had gotten him to go out again. Needless to day, he was plentifully armed Of course, since he WAS leaving the house, he would mst definitely be treated in some disrespectful manner, and whoever did that, he decided would be getting a swift on-the-spot death. He didn't feel like dragging anyone back to the house tonight. Nny just wanted to get back home as soon as possible.  
  
He kept walking,. Someone took ahold of his shoulder and stopped him. Nny stopped, and carefully lifted the hand off of his shoulder and spun around to see who it was. It was some big fat hermaphrodite with a flock of seagulls haircut and only one nostril ((A/N-bonus for you if you get the reference.)) The man had a glow-in-the-dark snorkel in one hand. He spat at Nny, "You…." He snorted, then cotinued, "skinny faggot…" another snort, then more derogatory statements of that sort, spitting al the while. Johnny flinched with each spit. He stood there a moment, reviewing the situation in his mind. The idiot questioned, "Wut? Arencha gonna DO anything about it? Yuh freak?"  
  
Johnny was not at a loss for anything to do of course. He wiped the spit off of his face. In one smooth motion, he reached down into his boot, unsheathed a medium-sized serrated knife, and scraped it right down the man's face. Once he had carved an asterix down his face, he picked up the snorkel. A man with a fairly distinctive look about him ran up to Johnny. The man had long curly brown hair and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. He tapped Nny on the shoulder, then pointed to the snorkel and said "That's my snorkel! Can I puh-lease have it back?" Johnny gave him a strange look, and tossed him the snorkel. The guy responded, "Thanks buddy!! This snorkel has been just like a snorkel to me!" ((A/N: more hints about that reference….))  
  
Nny just walked off, shaking his head and realizing that maybe he wasn't the only crazy person in the city. He looked through a back-alleyway, and thought to himself "Ah, the 24/7." Which could be seen from that side of the alley. He turned the corner into the alley and focused mostly on the 24/7 and getting back home. Out of the shadows of the alley, silently lept a predator. Nny had very little time to react.  
  
Through instinct, he drew his blade and fended off the first shot with it. It was very dark in the alley, and, what appeared to be a woman, was standing in the alleyway opening between him and his branfreezy. Now that just didn't make Johnny very happy at all. He lunged at her with a long serrated knife and she drew a knife of her own, blocking then going for him. The two maniacs' weapons clanged together time after time, hardly the occasional shot being scored, and even then it was simply a nick.  
  
After a short while, each recognized the other as what they were, simultaneously sheathed their blades, and, simply went separate ways. No handshake, no introduction, not even eye contact. Nny was definitely not the only crazy person in the city. 


End file.
